


Fatigue

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Based on the events of the quest, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Day 14 - RestSometimes, even the fastest of people are forced to slow down.
Kudos: 13





	Fatigue

It wasn't often that Octavio Silva found himself tired. He didn't have time to rest; he had places to be, things to do, death to defy. If it were to occur, it was even rarer that he paid attention to it, opting to down an energy drink, burn his tongue with piping hot coffee or popping a stim, if he really needed to. In his current situation however, it was hard to ignore the creeping feeling of fatigue as it began to set in. He'd been moved to a booth in Mirage's bar, after he'd complained his ass was getting sore from sitting on the bartop too long. He hadn't really meant it; it was more a hint at Ajay and Gibraltar to get a move on with repairing his legs. They'd only managed to get one completely repaired before everything went down with Crypto's drone and everyone's attention was shifted elsewhere. He wouldn't get very far on one leg, so he was forced to just...sit. 

"This blows," Octavio muttered to himself, folding his arms as he slumped back into his seat.   
He rubbed at one of his hazel eyes with a balled fist, trying to ignore how dry and prickly they felt, from a lack of sleep. The bar was almost empty now. He wasn't sure what time it was, but part of him didn't want to know how long he'd be left waiting here, with no way of leaving and no one to talk to. He'd almost bitten all of his nails down to the stubs, out of boredom. It'd been a long night already, and it felt like it was about to get an awful lot longer. It was getting increasingly difficult to fight against the heaviness of his eyelids. He had spent the previous few hours chasing prowlers, before he got his ass handed to him and ended up back at the bar. The prowler attacks felt like a battle he could've won. This however…

Grabbing his jacket off the coat rack felt like a small victory to Elliott. The bar was relatively quiet now, without an argument or terrifying murderbot in sight. He was looking forward to running home for a bite to eat and maybe a quick nap or shower; but to do that, he'd have to find his keys. He patted his pockets as he strolled towards the bar, with the intention of searching in the old ashtray where he'd usually dump them on a typical night. However, before he could reach it, something caught his eye, almost making him jump; Octane passed out in the booth near the front door. He approached him slowly, with one thought in mind; please don't be dead. That's the last thing the reputation of the Paradise Lounge needed right now. He leaned over the back of the seat to check, finding the younger legend sleeping soundly, his breaths even. The trickster let out a mildly frustrated breath, running a hand through his hair, before removing his jacket and spreading it over Octavio's smaller frame. He supposed he could hang out here a little while longer. The speedster probably needed his rest after the night he'd put himself through. Elliott sighed again and made his way back towards the bar, stifling a yawn of his own. Whatever. This was fine. He had some cleaning to do anyways. 


End file.
